An Luminous Occasion
by sndbrg23
Summary: Jacob and Seth propose to Renesmee and Samantha, and the wedding plans begin. Unfortunately, a stealth group of vampires want to destroy the pack and the happy day. The Cullens and their friends will have to devise a plan to eliminate the situation before anyone says, "I Do." (Read "I Hate Imprinting" first to help with characters.)
1. Chapter 1: Dread 101

October 21, 2014

Edward was dreading this since Jacob imprinted on Renessmee. He knew it would happen; Alice had foreseen it; and Rose and Alice had been planning ever since. Actually, I was indifferent. Jacob is one of my best friends; he's the one I talk to because he knows me. He was there when Edward wasn't; that bond doesn't go away. When I think about the perfect guy to marry my daughter, it would be obviously Jake.

My husband wasn't thinking like that. He was thinking like a father. He has spent many nights talking to my Dad—not sure what they talk about, but when Edward returns, he seems less anxious. But today, he knew it was coming-today.

I encouraged Edward to get his mind off the subject, and usually playing the piano helps him—not today. You could tell the mood of the house based on the music he was playing and lyrics he was singing. First, he played "Memory" from _Cats_, and he stressed "all alone in the moonlight. "Then, he followed with "Think of Me" from _Phantom of the Opera_—"think of me, think of me fondly when you say goodbye." Yikes, really? To add to his repertoire, he added a medley from _Wicked_ of "I'm not that girl," "For Good," and "No Good Deed." And that was enough for me. Usually, I leave him in the music room unless he invites him, because that's his "man cave" or "sanctuary," but **this** had to be addressed.

"Edward?" He didn't face me. His hands were still on the keys. "If this is a poker face, it sucks."

"What do you mean?" It was not a question. It was telling me he wanted to talk.

"Do you really think no good deed goes unpunished? That would mean when you repeatedly saved my life, it was worthless."

"I didn't—"

"I know that, but Jacob is a part of this family whether you like it or not. He's been part of my family since **you left me, **and part of this family since he imprinted on our daughter and risked his pack and his life against the newborns and the Volturi." The mention of his abandonment is not a knife I use often, but he needed to see I had grown from aggravated to pissed.

Edward put his face into his hands. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just frustrated. We've had just only four years with her, and we're losing her. Our little girl will be a married woman and not ours anymore. It's just ….not….fair."

I slipped next to him on the piano bench. "Honey, we knew this was going to happen. Everything was in fast forward, but you need to see that she's not going anywhere. She may live in another house, live with someone else, and live her own life, but we will have her for more time that human parents would wish for. No, she's not a little girl, but it is a beginning."

Edward pushed the piano and stomped on the floor. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BEGINNING," and left the room. My friends, this was a guy temper tantrum. Who's the child now?


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob and the Sing-A-Long

When we heard the knocking on the door, we didn't have to ask who it was. Carlisle welcomed him in as he has for many years. There is small talk, and then, Jacob comes to talk to Ness or me, usually not Edward.

"I should played earlier musicals." Edward grumbled.

"What, like "On my Own" from _Les Mis _ or"Kids" from _Bye Bye Birdie _or"Somewhere" from _West Side Story _or "You'll never walk alone" from _Carousel_ or maybe "Old Man River" from _Showboat_. Remember I've seen them **all**. That's a Mom thing, remember?" Edward just pouted his lips. "Why don't you think of happy songs? "Climb Every Mountain," "Defying Gravity," "Put on your Sunday shoes," or something like that? Geez…."

Again Edward grumbled, but Jacob came in the room. One of the things Edward liked about me was my old soul as my mother calls it. Not many seventeen year olds could tell "Clair de Lune" or recognize most of his music collection. As Jacob walked into the room in order to avoid awkwardness, I shielded Edward, so Jacob could tell us how he feels instead of Edward already knowing it. And he knew it. "Are you…"

"For your own good."

Jacob's face scrunched at our little conversation, but he cleared his voice, "I know you know what I'm about to ask. I know Alice has seen it, and probably is working on details already, but I want to do things right. Edward, I know you don't come this time in matters of dating. I researched a little to know how life was for you, and it's totally different…way different." Edward seemed to relax a little, and I could tell he was impressed with Jacob.

"Edward, I know imprinting was never in your time. There are no courtships or supervised visits or family visits before asking for a hand in marriage, but in a way, it has been. Ness loves both of you so much, and she wants to make you happy. I know the courtship thing didn't work for Rosalie, but…through circumstances, I have had a bond since the beginning. For most of her life, she was watched like a hawk, especially Rosalie to make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong. And family, we've got both of them swept into this since Bella met you.

"Your daughter is the most precious thing in my life. I have protected and will continue to protect her until I die. She is my best friend and greatest confidant. She's my rock when I need her and it's the same the other way around. I'm not taking her away from here. Our children will be different with our genetic make-up, but they will be raised here with both families watching over them. I know with her lifespan that she will outlive me, but each day together is one more day I have with her. So…may I have your blessing if I asked Renesmee to marry me?"

Jake knew my response. If I could cry, I would be bawling right now. Edward was stone-faced, probably one of the best poker faces I've seen from him. "Jacob, I appreciate you learning about my past. It shows you respect me, but also the entire Cullen family. At first when you imprinted on Ness, one, I thought Bella was dead, I had a newborn to deal with alone, and your pack wanted to kill Ness. I was shocked not really angry. In fact, watching Bella's reaction was worth the wait." I punched him in the arm. He laughed. "You see, I can't see Renesmee with anyone, but you. It's always been you. It would be a pleasure to have you as my son-in-law."

Jacob jumped up and hugged us both, but Edward had more to say, "I want you to promise me not to give me any crap about being Dad or Daddy—the old man."

Jacob smiled, "But that's the fun part. Guess I have to stick with Rosalie…"

Edward hugged him. "That will be fine."

Jacob bounced as if he was on a trampoline. "I hope everything goes well with Seth."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Seth is asking Samantha's parents if he could marry her." Damn, the shield wore off. "They-the two of them-want a double wedding, because they have done everything else together so why-"

Before Edward could finish his sentence, Alice flew in. "I AM SO HAPPY!" She hugged Jacob. She held him at arm's length, "I already have some ideas…"

"Shocker…" Edward smirked.

"I..we will make this wedding one of a kind, because it will be awesome. When are you going to ask them?"

"Most likely next week when the girls come down for our monthly get together. We haven't finalized any details."

Alice was lost in thought or in a vision. "We have to plan for September or October for next year, so if a human touches us, it won't be shocking to feel coldness. There's something…it's fuzzy…I am seeing images come in and come out."

Jacob smiled and hugged her again. "I've got to meet up with Seth!" He kissed my cheek and Alice's, and then he shook Edward's hand, "Thank you, again." Edward nodded, but I think he heard the snide comment. "You said I can't call you those names. Doesn't mean I can't think them?" With that, he left before Edward went after him.

Alice started to grab the rest of the family to tell the news. Edward shook his head as if saying "Here we go again."

"See..even Alice had a positive song, "Something's Coming." Edward rolled his eyes and joined the rest of the family talking about our future son-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonfire

November 10, 2014

Jacob and Seth both arranged to have our bonfires a week later than our normal ones. I think they need the time to get ready for the proposal which was fine with everyone, especially Edward. Having a child that will live practically forever is a blessing, but at a sacrifice of her childhood. I feel that too sometimes, but I didn't think about fatherhood for a hundred years either.

While we do prepare for the bonfire, we help the Quileute with the hunting of the protein. They cannot eat our kill; however, we can kill other animals, so they don't have to worry about ripping the body and all the blood (the juices) would be lost. I can't say the Quileute is now part of our family. They became family to me the moment I started hanging out with Jake. The other Cullens, other than Rose, saw them as family when they helped us with the newborns. Then, when Renesmee was born and Jacob imprinted, it sealed the deal. It's funny. There's a phrase that you can pick your friends, but not your family, but I did pick my families: the Cullens when I married Edward and the Quileute when Jacob imprinted. I couldn't have asked for a better family either. I'm dying to tell my mother and stop lying to her. I don't like how my family reacts when she visits—distant, doing uncomfortable human movements, and dealing with questions that we can't answer. Charlie still is adamant about Mom, and her knowledge of this could definitely seal our fate with the Volturi.

The night of the bonfire was actually hectic. Edward spent most of his time cooking. Jasper and Emmett would help with hunting. I know a fact that Alice and Rosalie have already created plans for Nessie and Sam—before even the proposal, but you can stop two loving aunts. Carlisle and Esme would arrive early to check in on things. Sometimes, he is there early to treat one of the Quileute or check progress on someone else. Jacob and Seth would be arriving near four, and Alice had to keep busy so her thoughts would scream into Edward's head.

We started bringing things over around four-thirty. Dad stopped by to pick up any food or anything us. Even though, he knows we are capable, he feels he needs to help in some way—and I am NOT going to argue with my Dad. I'm using Dad more often; I think because we have this secret-this life-that brought us even closer. Now, I can talk to him freely, and the only time we talk in code is around Renee. Mom wasn't able to come, because she had a bad case of the flu and couldn't fly.

I don't know about the others, but food still smells good. The hamburgers, the chicken, and hot dogs still resonate, and there are times I have to take a bite—a bite I regret, but a bite per sec. The others smell it too, but I think when they have been so long away from food all these years, they don't react. The boys and some of the girls played football on the beach. Yes, it is November, but neither has to worry about warmth.

We come together to "eat" and the Quileute, especially the shape shifters, inhaled the food—as if they had a hollow leg to fill. You were afraid to get your hand near the food or it could be bitten off—literally. As the meal ended for a close, Jake and Seth stood and stared at each other for awhile.

Jacob cleared his voice. "I..want to thank the Cullens and my family for this wonderful feast. This is the time where I feel the most loved and wanted." All I kept thinking was _you're stalling_. "Renesmee and Samantha would you come here." The girls cocked their heads closely and began to realize what was about to happen.

Jacob and Seth knelt—to the wrong girl. Their faces were down, and began, "Will you..", then realized they were proposing to the wrong girl changing quickly to the right girl—probably something already plan for humor, "marry me?" Both girls jumped into their fiancés, and the family began to fill the gap and congratulating the couples, Edward and me and Sam's parents. Edward glued a smile on his face and accepted the hugs and kisses people were giving him. The warmest moment was when Renesmee reach her Dad. This was a genuine smile this time, and they hugged.

Jacob wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do, so he kept his hands in his pockets. Edward dragged him into his arms. He reassured Jacob, "You're the only guy I trust to take care of my daughter. And if you screw up, I know her grandfather has a gun and knows how to use it, three aggressive uncles, and three vengeful aunts." Edward was making a joke, but I don't know if Jacob took it as a joke—he curved a smile and shook his hand.

The bonfire ended around eleven when parents were sending their kids to bed, the clean-up was over, and most of the people had made their exit. Alice was dying to show the couples their new houses, and we couldn't stop them. They were as amazed as I was and entered their new home, while the rest of us went to the main house.

The bonfire does drain us, so we go to our refuges for the night. I had found a new book to read and settled on one of the leather couches. Music came from the conservatory, and this time, I ignored what he was playing.

Before dawn, we heard a scream we couldn't identify. It almost sounded like a human and a wolf. All of us jumped from our positions and out the door joining Jacob and Renesmee and Seth and Samantha. Carlisle brought his bag, but we didn't know what the sound was.

Near the river separating Cullen and Quileute land was a body around a large tree. It was half-man, half wolf. The body was twisted as if it had been wrung like a towel. As Carlisle and Edward gently pulled the body from the thee, I realized the body was Paul's.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob's Plan

I've never seen such a horrible sight. Paul was half man, half wolf as adhered to the enormous oak. Carlisle and Edward pulled inch by inch to release him from the mighty trunk, and they swiftly moved to the main house for emergency procedures.

All of us were stunned-even Emmett, who he and Paul never got along, and we were frozen in our places as our minds raced about what to do next. Jacob finally broke the silence, "This is what we need to do as Doc and Edward look at Paul. Seth, gather the pack and have them do a perimeter run in two groups, so we don't miss anything."

Jasper volunteered, "If you're dealing with vampires, you're going to need additional back-up." Emmett agreed.

"Fine. If you can find the bloodsucker faster, go for it. Ness, Sam, you need to get Rachel and Dad. She's going to be hysterical, and both of you are good at calming people down. I don't want her to have a miscarriage because of this. Drive her back to the main house with Dad. Esme, I need you to go to Paul's parents; they're not far from Dad's. They are aware of the dangers of being a Quileute, but I don't think they will take this well, either. Rose, make sure the house is ready for Rachel, so she can relax. If you think I'm grouchy, she's worse—much worse than I could ever be. Bella, get your Dad and Sue. I know this is not a human issue, but your Dad is pretty good at plans and thinking with a straight head without emotion. And Alice…" Jacob held her shoulders, "Please, help. We'll leave you so you can concentrate. We have to know if it'll come back."

"And you?" I asked. He seemed as if all the jobs were delegated.

"I'm going to the main house and make sure Carlisle and Edward are doing the best they can to save Paul's life."

"You know they wi.."

"I know. I'm just concerned with not only the tribe but the entire area. If there are newborns or the Volturi, we're going to need help fast. I don't want any more of my kind, your kind, and humans to suffer from this attack."

Jacob had grown up a lot since I re-met him years ago. His mind was self-centered on his own needs, but the needs of others. His tantrums were gone, replaced by methodical thinking and planning. His isolative self didn't exist anymore, because it couldn't. He was Alpha, and he just proved it in these short minutes.


	5. Chapter 5: Prognosis

Within hours, all of us were in the main house, and there was no sound from the operating room. Jacob held onto his sister, as Ness held my hand. I knew they were working as fast as they could, but the wait seemed like eternity.

As the hours drifted into the early morning, Jacob asked if Billy and Rachel wanted to get some rest. Both denied it, but Charlie interrupted, "Billy, get some sleep. We'll wake you the moment something happens."

"You've been up the same amount as I have?"

"I'm used to it. Stakeouts and…waiting for a daughter to come home after fleeing the country to save her boyfriend..." He gazed at me and smiled. "Billy, I'm worried too, but we need everyone at his best when the operation is over. I'll get some shut eye in a few also." Billy didn't respond other than releasing the brake. Charlie wheeled Billy into the elevator and into one of the bedrooms.

"Now, your turn, sis."

"You think you can bully me? I am older than you, and I don't need to be pushed around by my little brother." I guess Jacob was right about grouchiness. "In there is my husband. My husband was rung like a towel by an unknown creature, and you expect me to get sleep?! I had some sleep before I heard the news, and I'm perfectly capable of deciding what's best for me!"

"And your child?" Rose intervened. "It sounds pretty selfish of you to deprive your unborn child of sleep and relaxation."

Rachel spun around, "SELFISH?! Listen, I don't need advice from a little brother or one of his bloodsucking friends. Have you had a child as a human?" Rose didn't move. "No, so you don't know what I'm going through. Yah, you've been with Bella when Renesmee was born, but you couldn't take the blood when they did the C-section!" That went over the line.

You can tell Rose was calming herself down before responding. Her vampire extinct would have been to attack and kill Rachel. "Rachel," she whispered, "you will get some sleep. You will relax for your child." Then, Rose stepped toward her through each sentence. "You will take care of this child as if he is here already. You will keep healthy during this time, so you can be there for your husband." At that point, Rose and Rachel were nose to nose, Rose's breath move Rachel's hair ever so slightly. "Now, you will go upstairs on your own and get some rest, or I will carry you up there. You don't think I'm doting. I will sit with you the entire time, give you baths, and make sure your every need is met. I know you would HATE that, because it's not you, BUT if you go on your own, you won't have me as your personal nanny." Rachel grabbed her bag, and she and Ness slowly moved to the first floor bedroom.

Jacob smiled, "That was a work of art, Rose. God, I wish I had a camera to see Rachel lose an argument and savor it over and over. I'm impressed."

"I didn't do it for your entertainment, Dog. I did it for the baby's and her sakes." Rose glanced at Emmett and jumped out the front door to most probably hunt.

It had been twelve hours, and everyone was awake and fed including us, and finally the door creaked open. Carlisle and Edward spoke briefly, and Edward exited in the opposite direction of us. Carlisle, however, had a blank face—maybe that's how doctors are trained. Every doctor with bad news always had this flat face; it was scary.

Carlisle hugged Esme and kissed her on the cheek. "Right now, Paul is stable, but we are carefully watching him. The person or creature that had done this to Paul severed his spinal cord and backbone. For a human, it could have been death or paralyzed below the waist for sure. We adjusted his body, so it could transform back into a human body. We bonded as many nerves as possible, hoping the Quileute growth would strength those nerves. We placed several pins in his back to stabilize the backbone; I don't know how the pins will work.

"Half of his ribs were shattered—much like Jacob's when the newborn attacked him. We reset the bones with Titanium, so they don't collapse on his vital organs. We removed several bone fragments from his vital organs, and if he was just a human, those would have killed him instantly." Carlisle took a deep breath, "These next forty-eight hours will be critical, and we will be watching him around the clock."

I've seen Carlisle give me bad news, but there was more, and I could tell he wasn't sure if he should tell us or not. Edward returned, "They're on their way." That didn't sound good.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mark

"Who's coming, Edward?" I asked. I knew everyone else wondered also.

"The Denalis. They may know more about the mark." All of our faces twisted as if a dog was hearing a high sound. "Carlisle, you didn't tell them?"

"No, I was waiting for confirmation before I told them."

Jasper was first to act, "What mark, Carlisle? There are covens of vampires that leave signs that they were there."

"Yes, Jasper, but this one…is the one that doesn't endanger us, but the Quileute."

Jacob stood up and stared at Sam Uley. Their faces mirrored each other with question and fear. "What vampire group would want the Quileute dead?"

Carlisle leaned in and Edward sat next me. "The rivalry between werewolves and vampires has gone for millennia, and the Volturi, especially Caius, has tracked down and eliminate as many werewolf covens as possible. I believe Caius thought he had them destroyed or lessened to a non-violent threat until Caius and the Volturi faced us so many years ago."

"Carlisle, we're shape-shifters—not werewolves."

"I know, Sam, but in Caius's mind, a wolf is a wolf. Even in your DNA, you've been given the gifts to track and kill vampires to protect your tribe and the community. Through Alice's vision on the battlefront, you would have sacrificed your lives just as we would to protect Renesmee and the way of life we lead."

"I read his thoughts, also," Edward added. "Caius was furious when he had seen our back-up. He wanted the war just to eliminate every wolf there and every wolf in the area; however, Aro, after seeing Alice's vision and seeing the end of the Volturi guard and them, denied Caius from attacking then."

"And now?" Emmett stood next to Rose and held her hand.

Carlisle didn't answer Emmett's question. He pulled his phone out, found an image, and passed the phone around. "It's an L. As you can see the top part of the L starts wide like a V, tapers off, and ends wide. It's a unique signature. Most likely, they believe Paul is dead, and it's a warning for us that they are coming or already here."

Jacob jammed his fists into his pockets. "Who?"

"The Lunarians—a special forces group for the Volturi that focus on werewolves. They are trained to kill werewolves and only werewolves, but now, it doesn't matter if you're shape-shifters are not. They work without Caius's direct orders; that's probably why Alice didn't receive any visions from the Volturi. Caius can deny responsibility and cannot be detected as its leader."

"Does Aro know? That doesn't sound like the Volturi," I knew from personal experience that they thought under one mind and that was Aro's.

"Aro is aware. From what I know, the Lunarians, in his mind, were needed centuries ago and allowed Caius to form this group. When I was there, it was more history that had changed into legend. I had not seen them; I never noticed them. In the decades I spent there, the werewolves had not been a problem, so it wasn't mentioned or talked about."

"Edward, what do the Denalis have that can help us?"

"Eleazar has a friend who knows a lot about the Lunarians. He was able to locate him and bring him to Forks, so we can understand what we're fighting against."

Ness stared into Jake's eyes. "We can't have this with the wedding and all. Innocent people and our families would be in great danger. We need more help."

"Honey," Edward interrupted Jacob's response, but…

"Dad, I know we called a lot of Grandpa Carlisle's friends to help, but if they can disable a Quileute with such grotesque force, I don't know if we can defeat them—we don't even know how many they are. Benjamin would be a great help…"

"Amun would not have…"

"Dad, Benjamin and Tia have converted to our lifestyle and have moved out of Amun's house. They have been controlling their thirst, since they left seven years ago. Benjamin may be able to disable these Lunarians with his abilities. I know he will help. We've been talking through the internet and phone calls for years, and they're planning on coming to the wedding. Dad, we've got to try."

Edward closed his eyes and smiled. "I know where your stubbornness comes from." He then glared straight into my face. "And I know I'm not going to win this argument."


	7. Chapter 7: Cloaks

A statuesque man with a silk black suit and an hundred dollar tie arrived with the Denalis. He was probably at the most twenty-five, but he wasn't a vampire. Edward had made a small appetizer in case the person was human or non-vampire. He consumed the appetizer and drank the wine he was offered. When I shook his hands, his hands were warm as well as his smile. The other, he didn't itch my thirst at all. How could that happen?

"Exquisite wine, I must say, Carlisle, you have been a great host."

"Thank you, Joe. It is our pleasure."

I wondered if his name was really John—all I kept thinking John or Joe Doe—the name of a person before his name was validated. I didn't know if I trust him or not; however, with Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Garrett, who hardly trusts anyone, were comfortable with the man, and I have to give credit to my Alaskan family.

"I guess I can start with the beginning to your current state. The Volturi has ruled for many years, and they had created a guard that rivaled Hitler. Unfortunately, in the 14th century, the Bubonic Plague had taken control over Europe. New vampires wanted their families safe from the Plague and created a family of vampires. New werewolves were the same. By the end of the 14th century, the population of vampires and werewolves was at its highest.

"There were battles between the two, but all ended up in a draw—the death of the werewolves and vampires were nearly the same. The Volturi had lost a third of its guard with no end in sight. Caius knew a high priestess in India who was magical and intelligent. With Aro's approval, Caius sought out the priestess for guidance.

"India was beautiful and even more today. Deep in Himalayas, Caius had found the priestess and wanted to give her praise by an Indian greeting, Pranāma, and the priestess welcomed them in her home. The priestess was beautiful—eyes like sky—the pure perfection of a human. She introduced herself as Josephine and her assistant Ajay, which was me, so many years ago." I knew it, but why is he still alive after six or so centuries?

"Caius explained the situation to Josephine. His plight of saving his people he had emphasized over and over again just made him desperate or untrustworthy. She and I knew Caius wasn't human. In fact, she foresaw his presence and knew he was a vampire.

`I will give you anything you want for your help'

`I need nothing. I am at peace with myself, but I will assist you only - because you and the werewolves endanger humans. There will be rules in place to follow and obey. Do you agree with this?' Caius nodded. `Then in three months, you will return to me with twenty-five of your guard, and I will instruct then. I require to be left alone.'

"Caius departed and smiled to his companions as pleased as a cat capturing a mouse. Caius was never trustworthy, and Josephine and I knew that it could backfire and end in our deaths; however, she was calm and said, 'Ajay, my closest confidant, I have seen my death, and as you predicted, will be at the hands of Caius; however, you will not have the same fate. Please kneel.' I kneel and placed her hands on my head. `You will become a sage like me in time, and you will until you ask for death. You will be watching over our adversaries and our people for as long as you live.' I felt a warm glow from my head to my toes, and my mind felt as a sponge to learn more, more about who I was going to be.

"Caius had returned as expected, and she had twenty-five cloaks in a pile. Each guard member grabbed a cloak and stood behind Caius waiting for orders

`Those who wear the cloaks will need to follow my instructions or you will die.'

"An invisibility cloak didn't start with Harry Potter. These cloaks unlike Harry Potter were unknowingly a curse upon the guard."

Carlisle was so absorbed in the story. He forgot to ask his question, but Esme knew what Carlisle was going to ask, "So she double-crossed the Volturi?"

"We both knew Caius would betray us, and she knew the best way to avenge her future death were the instructions she gave the guard.

`These cloaks make you invisible, so you can sneak on your adversary and be able to take advantage of the cloaks. You will be able to destroy the werewolves with these cloaks, but you must not use their cloaks to kill humans. The cloaks are for the supernatural—not mortal humans. You must not use your cloaks against rival vampires. This is for assistance—not to take over land or increase prestige. You must not kill anything after the Himalayas; this soil and my people are on hollowed ground, and you will not disobey it. There are vampires here as well as other supernatural creatures and I cannot control them, but with you, I can.

`If you break any of instructions, your cloak will burn as you will. If you intend to kill me or my assistant, more fatal consequences will occur.'

"They agreed, but there's always one who will test the cloak and its instruction. He killed a woman and as predicted the cloak burned as well as that vampire. Miraculously, the woman was not dead. It must have been part of the power of the priestess. There were flaws in the cloak. The weather was never in favor of the Lunarians. In snow or rain, the cloaks would collect puddles indicating their presence, and werewolves took advantage of this and kill those who were careless about their cloak. Even in death through a werewolf, the cloak would flame instantaneously destroying the cloak. Also, the hood was key to their invisibility. If by wind or other means, the hood could be forced up—revealing who they were, and the hood would not come back no matter what strength upon it. Some would flee; others would fight hood or no hood.

"By the middle of the 15th century, there were only fifteen Lunarians, and the priestess betray the Volturi, but himself, so on a starry night in February, Caius sneaked into the priestess house and pulled a blade and beheaded the priestess. Caius had looked for me, but I was on errands—that I now know were to divert my attention elsewhere. Caius had smiled at the corpse of the priestess, but a mist came out of her body, and she was transparent.

`Caius, I knew you were going to kill me, but unfortunately, your Lunarians will be the ones who suffer. They will never be able to take off the cloak again. In battle, if they are near death, the cloak will burn and the flames will be hotter than Hell's. You will not be able to send them on multiple missions, because if they are discovered, they will surely die. Your Lunarians are now carrying a death sentence that will follow them wherever they go. If you are seeking venegance against my assistant, you will never see him again, for I have protected him from destruction.'

"In the coming centuries, I had changed my name to Joseph to honor the priestess and travelled the world in order to become the sage she had foreseen. They have neglected the instructions, and three died—leaving twelve Lunarians to do Caius' bidding. In a vision many years ago, I had seen this house, tasted the food, and drank the wine—and a wounded Quileute with the Lunarian signature mark. In a matter of weeks, I reached Alaska and the Denalis at the same time your Quileute was attacked. I had told the story to them, received your phone call, and left within minutes."

Jacob's neck tightened and his fists grew white. "How many are here now?"

"Most likely ten. There are always two Lunarians protecting Caius and the Volturi."

Jacob seemed a little relieved, but he needed more. "Can you help us—find these monsters and kill them before our marriages?"

Joe's eyes touched the floor. "I cannot. My powers cannot find the Lunarians or offer strategy. I am a sage, and I cannot attack or kill anyone."

Very quietly, Emmett nudged Jasper, "Yoda could."


	8. Chapter 8: Paul is Dead

It wasn't long Benjamin and Tia arrived. Their eyes were golden like ours, and Ness was right about asking for help. Renesmee, ever since meeting Benjamin, had attached herself to him—like a big brother. She liked to learn about his abilities and how his life has changed since meeting her and us.

Renesmee hugged both of them. "I'm so glad you came."

Benjamin winked at Ness. "How could I not say no?"

This alerted the rest of the "team," and they hugged and kissed each other for coming. They relaxed on the oversized leather sofa and caught up with what they had missed. "So this sage, John, tells you there are killer invisible vampires, and he leaves?"  
Carlisle met Benjamin's eyes. "This is not his fight. He gave enough information, so we can proactive and protect ourselves, but the rest of the family." He meant the Quileute. Carlisle welcomed people into the family, so easily than anyone else, but now with the upcoming weddings, it was accepted that we were connected.

Emmett and Rose walked in the front door. They had wanted to hunt and prepare if we planned anything tonight. Emmett smiled, "Yoda couldn't fight , but now we have Ben Kenobi! Who's the better Jedi Master, **now?"**

The joke floated like a lead balloon, and Rose stared into his eyes."Shut up. Now. " She regained her composure. "I apologize for Emmett's humor, but it has been stressful for the past couple of days." Rose hugged Benjamin and Tia as well as Emmett.

"Based on what you've told me, I may be very helpful for you, but I cannot do this alone."

"We never intended that you were going to do this alone, Ben," Carlisle whispered. "We know that the Lunarians aren't as intelligent as Aro; however, they are a threat to not the Quileute and us, but the humans who live in Forks. The first option is routine. Many criminals will case the place before they break in, steal, kill, or destroy anything. We believe they have noted our movements, but we can't leave Paul and Rachel alone. "

Tia spoke for the first time in front of all of us. "Your Quileute religion is known throughout the land? And you follow it?"

Jacob smiled at me. "Most of the time."

"Then, you have to make them believe the Lunarian killed Paul. We need a funeral service to lead them away from the Cullen house, so Rachel will be safe as well as her unborn child."

Edward thought for a moment. "It is an idea, Carlisle. We have to act that Paul was dead when we reached him." I couldn't stop thinking about The Beatles and the "Paul is dead" controversy. I had to stifle a chuckle. "Billy, how long would you need for a service and burial?"

Billy gazed at Charlie, and he returned the concern. "Tomorrow."

Edward started to think of the plan. "We'll use a dead deer that is saturated in venom. Then, we'll cut it in parts and create a fake Paul—maybe Paper Mache the head, so we can get the right shading…" He received some strange looks. "It worked at Alcatraz." He was referring to the three men who were the only ones to escape the heavily secured prison, and they used Paper Mache heads, so it appeared to the guards that they were sleeping.

"Edward," Jasper interrupted, "do you know what happened to them?"

"The legend is they drowned."

"Actually, two of them survived, but a nomad vampire coven made them vampires for their intellect and bravery. They believed it would be a loss for them to continuing to be human, so they changed them."

"Jasper, so you're saying that these prisoners were rewarded with immortality, because they broke out of Alcatraz?"

"Yep."

Interesting, but we were totally getting off track. "Guys, so we are going to bury Paul's `body'?"

Billy then spoke, "No, the body is burned to the Gods, so the soul can be released from the body. We mourn for six days and feast in his memory. That….I believe…is the reason…they haven't made any attacks on us. I do agree that they have been studying us and our ways, and I think this is the best way to protect Paul and my daughter. We will meet at my house to arrange what we need to do, so it is authentic. If anything is off, it will be a waste of time, and it could cause another of our brethren to be hurt or killed."


	9. Deer Frankenstein we're having a funeral

Right after our meeting, Tia and Benjamin fed in the forest and carried one of the corpses to Quileute land. We went to Fred Lightfoot's to create our "Paul"—I know it sounds like Frankenstein's monster, but you'll have to work with me.

Since we weren't doing surgery, neither Carlisle nor Edward needed to be one to make the cuts, but we also knew one of us had to make the cuts due to the venom. Actually Edward was still in Paper Mache mood and was creating the head and the appendages for the funeral. "Dawn of the Dead" Emmett volunteered to do the job. In full rain gear and a welting helmet, Fred told Emmett where to cut and where to put it in the clothes, so it appeared human. And I was forced to watch this, actually Jacob wanted me there to see if it the body looked kinda anatomically correct. Why me?

Since we didn't wanted to have spies watching, the wood shop had been wrapped up in plastic as if we were dealing with chemicals or precious documents, but Carlisle required the wood shop to be sanitary for the Quileute afterwards. If not, we would have to burn the wood shop to avoid venom contamination.

At Emmett at the helm of a chainsaw, it was no doubt this was going to be messy—like Chainsaw Massacre messy, but before the cutting began, the holy man Jim blessed the animal for its sacrifice and its purpose to save the Quileute people. Then, SIZZLE! SIZZLE! Blood spattered everywhere when Emmett removed the front two legs. They then placed the limbs in Paul's pants. They repeated the process for the arms. The main body had to be the chest piece, so Emmett sizzled through the head including the antlers—they were considered good material for carving. The body was placed in the black shirt and buttoned up, and we tucked the shirt inside the pants.

At dawn, Franken-Paul was finished and prepared for the funeral. The pack had created a pyre for the body after the ceremony. In order to prevent from someone from giggling at this…Edgar Allan Poe's art project, the only ones invited was the immediate family and us. Rachel couldn't move; she was days from having birth, and Billy insisted that the "funeral" would be harmful to her and the baby.

The ceremony, especially for the warrior, is complicated and the Quileute is honored for his or her sacrifice for the sake of the tribe. Jacob and the pack did not shift-shape to, you know, "howl at the moon;" they were stoic as if they had actually lost a comrade, and until we find out how Paul will heal, they won't have a brother wolf. This is what Paul would hate the most—being stuck at home, possibly in a wheelchair, watching his brothers "save the day." That would kill him.

The fire was stroke at seven on the dot, and Paul-instein started to smolder and catch on fire. They had to pour cologne on it, so it didn't smell like a barbeque. The mourners left in small groups and Quil and Seth stood guard, and Edward stayed as well to protect them if they were attacked. It is hard to say if Edward would have stayed if it hadn't been Seth. Seth has become a large part of Edward's life as if they were brothers in a past life. I never bothered that kinship; I don't think even with our family did he have a "friend." He was a son, brother, husband, and father, but never a friend who asked nothing in return. I don't think Edward understood Jacob's and my friendship until he bonded with Seth. I know what Edward's fear is-it's the fear that our family will deal with continuously-when he'll lose Seth due to old age, a disease, or an accident. This is why the Cullens didn't make friends when they were in a new town and why they seemed isolated like they were when I arrived in Forks.

I know I'll be a wreck with Dad, Mom—any one I love, but with Edward, it's something that has haunted him since he met me. I didn't realize how much I hurt them when I stubbornly kept Renesmee in order to give birth to her—even if I gave my life in return. Yes, it was very selfish and it wasn't a decision that a newlywed couple should have had. Now, it is moot, but the thought of his own suicide attempt in Italy and his distress during my pregnancy put not only Dad through Hell, I pulled Edward through the entire Inferno.

Through an early rainfall, Paul-enstein's ashes were gathered and the next morning, his parents released his ashes in La Push in the air and into the waters. This frees the soul, and he would protect his brothers in spirit. I held Edward's hand, but he had a strange face on him. In a moment's second, he spun around and a puddle was hovering. Edward eyed Jasper and Emmett. Jasper un-hooded the Lunarian, and Emmett had pulled his arms behind this back.

"You think you can stop us? We are invincible!" With that Emmett ripped the Lunarian's arms off and instantly he was on fire. He was ash in a moment of minutes—the body and the cloak.

Emmett stared at the ash, "Obviously you're not as invincible as you thought."


	10. Chapter 10: And Then There Were

After the first Lunarian vampire strike, it reminded me of Agatha Christie's book, _And Then There Were None_. I read in middle school for fun and analyze it in my Arizona sophomore English class. There were ten Lunarians as well as "Indians." One thing I hated about this book and I understand the time period, that certain words were used that didn't offend people in 1939 when it was published, but it does give me the hibby-jibbees when the N-word was used as the original title. I grew up with a mother—who missed the sixties, but still has the hippie spirit and the belief that everyone was equal. I know if my Mother had been around the late sixties, she would have gone to Woodstock and love every minute of it.

Then, it was changed to _Ten Little Indians_. This also makes me want to hurl. First, the Quileute is family. The Native American population and culture have decreased due to modern society. Few only know their languages; few know the histories—that fascinated me ever since I sat at the bonfire and heard about the third wife. Technically, they're not Indians; the only Indian I've met other than school was Joe that lived in India for hundreds of years. Ever since the Civil Rights Movement and Political Correctness, the title changed once again to _And Then There Were None._

Tonight I re-read the book and see if I different opinions of the book. I believe every book you love and read it again years from then, you'll pick something up every time. It took me four times of reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ of the bravery, courage, and sacrifice Atticus did to protect his family and his client, Tom Robinson. Now, I understand a wrong is a wrong, but eye for an eye has not been practiced in America—other than the death penalty. Our society believes it is barbaric and uncivilized; it's ironic that other countries think the same as us.

During the late hours, everyone is doing something. With the weddings, Rose and Alice were working on invitations, guest lists, and calling both my mother and Samantha's mother to make sure this wedding was going to go off like a hitch—if we kill the remaining Lunarians. I've heard Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, and Samantha talking about canceling the wedding until the danger was gone, but Alice got wind of it and she did her own Jedi mind trick to tell them there will be a wedding on May 15th, no exceptions. One thing that appealed to me about meeting Alice was her determination and her stubbornness; she was like me. This is why Alice had foreseen us being friends the moment I met her at the Cullen house.

Me? I read and sometimes write. It helps to concentrate on something to make the time pass. I turned to the page where the plaque stood and the first one:

**Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; **

**One choked his little self and then there were nine. **

I know I wasn't Agatha Christie—she probably had taken months to construct the poem line by line, but it was parallel to what was happening here. I started to write my own version of the poem using the Lunarians.

**Ten Lunarians were stuck in the rain;**

**A puddle exposed one and then he was slain.**

I don't think Christie would have liked my first line, and perhaps it could be revised later, but this was not shown to any one, it was a coping mechanism to keep my cool and relax. Besides this wasn't the time to parody our current situation, but it helped to get it out on paper.

As dawn approached, Jacob and Seth had come to breakfast; the men were talking about our next move.

Jacob inhaled a pancake. "I agree that routine is the key, but Forks is still endangered, because they could be victims to the Lunarians' thirst."

Charlie yawned, "In order to avoid the idea of being noticed, I don't think they'll hunt here, but if it happens, we'll have to think of something to protect them."

"One of the ways we can make Forks safe is weather," Benjamin joined in. "There will be a time when I will have to use my powers to push these vampires out of their caves. The only problem is I can't control both the town and the mission."

"I'll," Charlie chugged his third cup of coffee, "be to go from there. What routine is the most obvious to track and time, Jake?

"Our patrols. It is like clockwork, and every pack member must take a route throughout the day and night in case something would happen."

"Do you go alone?" Carlisle started to clean up the dishes.

"Usually it is one on the right side of the camp, the other for left."

"We'll have to use the trees," said Jasper who had just finished buttoning his shirt.

Jacob inquired, "Why?"

"Trackers use the trees to see an aerial view of what is going on. It avoids any inconspicuous movement from humans and the Lunarians."

I had to jump in. Victoria had been in a tree when the newborns attacked. "That may be where they're hiding—like Victoria did."

"Could be, honey, but from the research, talking to Carlisle and Joe, the Lunarians are…well…divas in their minds. They don't work in groups, even though it could have increased the injuries and possible lives lost. Each one believes he is the best. I don't know if the Lunarian who attack Paul was the one we destroyed, but no matter what, we can still smell them."

"Smell like the Quileutes can?"

"Kinda—when you faced Aro as a vampire, did he have a scent?"

"It smelled like…rusty iron."

"The Volturi, especially the guard, feast only on humans and only humans. The human blood they consume, the more iron deposits are in the vampire, the odor gets stronger; however, it is a slight odor, and you have to be face to face to smell that kind of vampire, which would mean that you're in some kind of trouble." I wondered if Edward did smell it when we were in Italy. Was he in trouble? Technically no; however, bringing me to the Volturi sanctioned room, we both were.

They continued to talk about their plan, which Emmett, Kate, Tanya, Garrett joined later. Alice and Rose's duty was to keep the girls distracted and keep them safe. The patrols were in half hour increments, and one has just started; however, Jacob insisted until further notice that pairs will do the routes in case they were attacked.

"Will that alert the Lunarians?" Emmett asked flipping channels on the television.

"Absolutely not. In their mind, one of our kind is dead. They probably knew this was going to counteract Paul's attack."

"So we're going to be climbing trees, Edward?"

"Not you, Love. You have to be there for your daughter. Besides, your shield could hamper us of using our powers. With this strategy, the mind reading and my speed will be our best tools to find them. I'll be running a quarter of a mile away from the pack, and if I hear something that isn't Quileute thought, I'll be able to follow him to destroy him."

Now, does anyone think this is more complicated than it sounds?"


	11. Chapter 11: Awful Timing

November 26, 2014

Winter in Forks is as unpredictable as these Lunarians: both don't tell us when they're coming; neither is welcomed when planning an event—like Thanksgiving, which even for Alice was chaotic. For the past couple of years, we have had Thanksgiving at the house, and usually it is planned and organized by Halloween, but this year, it actually felt like Thanksgiving at a normal home—sauces needed stirring; turkey needed basting; marshmallows were burning—remember Mom isn't the greatest cook.

Mom. Mom and Phil were coming to Thanksgiving this year-something about how Phil's family wasn't around during this time and they'll meet up for Christmas. Esme loved when Mom came; they truly have been friends since Edward and I were married. She had the gift of diverting the supernatural from reality. This is the first time in years Mom and Phil were coming here for Thanksgiving, and ironically, it was the first time, I didn't want them to come—too much was going on and it's difficult to glamour every discussion, avoid vampire or werewolf conversation, and disguise the fact that we were at war with an invisible Volturi army.

Carlisle and Esme were planning to pick up Renee and Phil and take them out for lunch, while the rest of us held our breath waiting in the trees for a scent of rusty iron. We did not include me, Rose, Alice, Renesmee, or Samantha—Edward insisted to focus the girls on wedding plans and Thanksgiving, plus welcome Renesmee's grandmother and step-grandfather from Florida. For the record, I hated the idea. I hate it, because I felt useless. I had an ability that could take down one of these Harry Potter wannabes with my shield, but I agreed gritting my teeth doing it.

Two hours later, the boys, the Egyptians, and Denalis returned with a satisfied smile. I'm not psychic, but they got one—like they caught the prized fish in the lake. Jake, Seth, Jared, and Quil attacked the frig—guzzling the gallon of milk and orange juice in a matter of minutes with three of Edward's pies. Their faces looked as if they were finger painting with red and bluish jam—to the anger and disgust of Rose who had just finished decorating the dessert table.

A hand on my hip and I wanted to know, now. "So, I can tell you got one…"

Emmett with a full smile, "It was awesome..you shou-"

"NEXT!" Emmett's stories take too much time.

Edward kissed me on the cheek. "Honey, don't be mad. It was really not much to do or see. It was just like we planned. Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Seth did their normal rounds, and we were perched in the trees for a couple of hours. Then, I heard someone's else's thoughts that weren't any of us or the wolves."

"He LEAPED from one tree to the next following the voice like Spiderman, and—"

"Emmett! Let him finish." I was aggravated. I don't why I was aggravated I just was.

"When I was on his pace, I jumped off the tree on top of him and pulled the hood."

"AND THE REST IS HISTORY! He flamed up like gasoline on paper!"

"And the redneck hasn't died out yet either, huh, Emmett?" The rest were behind him either impressed or in awe for my comeback. "It's only two. There are eight of them left, and we have to make sure they're gone before—" At that point, Esme, Renee, Phil, and Carlisle walked through the door. "Mom?!"

"Honey, you okay?"

Define okay.

**Nine Lunarians decided to go for a run;**

**One thought too much, and he became undone**.


	12. Chapter 12: Shocked but Not Surprised

January 5, 2014

"Kate, will you stop licking your fingers?"

Kate pushed her sister away. "Humans never tasted any better, especially Americans, Tanya. They're not bitter like Europeans or flavorless like Canadians."

"Ladies, I have to agree. These Americans do have a sweet taste to them, especially on the West Coast, so carefree—no work in their bones. They fattened up so well."

Tanya turned around. "And you are?"

The unhooded vampire smiled. "Brutus. They say Shakespeare wrote about the Volturi when he penned Caesar. And you?"

The three blondes smiled. "I'm Tanya. These are my sisters Kate and Rose." She walked around the vampire. "To be an influence to Shakespeare, you're practically a character in his play."

Rose smiled at Kate. "Refresh my memory, why did Caesar die?"

Kate started to stroke the vampire's hair, and he was completely quiet. "Betrayal to the Senators. Ambition. You would never betray me, would you, Brutus?"

His wicked smile reached both ears. "Oh, no—I am loyal to such a beautiful woman."

"Really?" Kate placed both arms on his shoulder. "I don't think so." Electrical sparks flashed in front of his eyes as her hands electrocuted him at full power. She let go at the moment he caught on fire. "Et tu, Brutus? Et tu?" Kate smiled as the Lunarian piled into ash.

…

"My girls!" Garrett kissed each of them proudly, and Kate more passionately. "They know how to get the job done!"

It just reminded me of the end of _Batman Returns_. Phil likes action movies, and when everything went from DVD to BluRay, he had to repurchase his favorites to see the differences and the bonus features. When you're ten and stuck in the house, you're subjected to a comic book film festival. In the movie, Catwoman used an electrical cable to kill her boss at the end of the movie saying she'll save the last life for Christmas. I'm not saying this wasn't effective (for the boss or the Lunarian), but I'd really have liked to go, but Edward believed if the Lunarians had cased the place they might have seen me. What about Rose?

**Eight Lunarians saw a pretty girl**

**One got too close, and he was grilled**

….girl and grill—you know, a pun? Yes, Agatha would be rolling in her grave, but I didn't care.

I knew through my writing exercise, I was getting more aggravated and pissed off by the second. The guys, especially Garrett, Jasper, Emmett, and even Edward and Jacob, had not seen this as a way to protect the families, but a chess game—a twisted game where they plotted each execution almost like the killer in _And Then There Were None_. I didn't know if this was a defense mechanism for the actual seriousness of the matter, or they had forgotten in about five months, humans will be here for a double wedding, and we didn't want either groom killed by sniper vampires. I avoided the group as they talked and decided to go for a walk—maybe to Canada.

About a mile into the walk, I heard the crunching of snow behind me and branches snapping. Perhaps Edward was right—I was a known player in this and they were after me now for revenge or a possible kidnapping. As the noise began to get closer, I smelled a familiar scent—Renesmee's perfume. She was following me.

"Mom?" Renesmee had her white parka and snow boots on. "Where are you going?"

"Just a walk…"

"Where?"

"Don't know—I just wanted to clear out my head."

Her face told me that was a flat out lie. "So, you're going to talk to me? You really haven't talked to anyone really for the past couple weeks after Grandma and Uncle Phil left. You've not been your jovial self."

"I'm just worried—you know—the Lunarians…"

"I know that, Mom. We all are, but this is more." She crossed her arms metaphorically telling me that she wasn't leaving until she got a straight answer. The wind started to howl, and the snow started to pick up. I know it really did bother either one of us, but here was not the place to talk.

"Follow me." We didn't walk; we sprinted into Forks and into the diner. Not many people were inside due to the uprising snowstorm and I texted Edward that Ness and I were at Dad's favorite diner.

After ordering a couple cups of hot chocolate, Ness assumed the position—arms crossed and a worried expression. "So, you gonna tell me? You've always told me you could tell me anything, so tell me."

With the diner nearly empty, it was a little easier to talk about things without putting everything in code. I stirred the hot chocolate with a spoon and took a sip for appearance's sake. "When I moved here, I just didn't belong. I didn't belong in Phoenix either-other than Mom and Phil and a couple friends I had there who I don't talk to anymore. There were times I felt I was a place holder in someone else's life—not mine.

"Your Dad and I met, and it was the most exhilarating moment of my life. We understood each other, and we were both two people out of time with the rest of the world. Then, his world started to collide with mine, and soon, my life was endangered on-going for almost three years straight. A part of me liked the idea of two knights fighting over the damsel in distress, but I also hated not being able to fight and defend myself. The tracker had called me a "fragile human," and until I changed, I was. I was finally in a world in which I could be me, but my human self could survive in it. It was going to be death by accident, sickness, or time, and I was going to lose the one person who understood me and I didn't want to leave him.

"Dad didn't agree with me on that point when I was pregnant with you, though. I didn't really let him have a say in the matter, which was wrong of me, but I knew something was important about you. We finally made up when he realized you were a lot like me and not like the monster he thought he was. Hearing your voice and being able to talk to you made your father believe this was meant to be.

"I almost didn't make it. Luckily for Dad's quick thinking, he had done enough to heal me, so I could be like him."

"Were you scared? I wonder what it's going to be like having a child that's going to be a vampire, werewolf, and human. I wonder if it's even possible."

"I was scared, but I knew it was the right decision for me. Trying to get your granddad to believe this was, well, difficult, but he came around."

"And now?"

"When I woke up, I had these amazing abilities. I wasn't a fragile human anymore. I was able to keep up with Edward and the rest of the family. I was able to kick Jacob's ass for imprinting on **my **daughter—two days after I had you. Then, I was a shield. I protected our family from the Volturi and helped prevent our imminent deaths. I was useful. I was needed, and I didn't need a bodyguard everywhere I went."

"You still don't, Mom. You're as strong as ever. You've been there for me all the time." She drank her hot chocolate as she thought. "It's the Lunarian thing, right? You're not there. You're with me and Sam while we plan the wedding."

"I know you can protect yourself and Samantha without my help, and Alice has been…"

"Annoying."

"Annoying?" I was not surprised. I knew how Alice can be. I just didn't know Ness felt the same way.

"She follows me everywhere with patterns, fonts, material, and menus….she's clairvoyant! Why can't she make the decisions herself when she knows it will always be the right one!?" I didn't realize Nessie had bottled up some frustrations of her own. "There are times I just want to elope and be done with it. Samantha gets aggravated too, but this is her wedding-her only wedding. I know Jake and I will live to see many weddings, but I can't tell her that. I have to act as excited as she is."

"I guess we've both masked how we've felt for a long time. I just want to help in the fight. I think today was icing on the cake. It wasn't just the guys doing the work; the Denalis and Rose zapped another Lunarian, and I've been stuck in the house. It's funny how the guy's name was Brutus, because I have re-read all of Shakespearean works in the past couple of months—especially the action-filled ones, including Caesar."

"We could catch a Lunarian on our own," Renesmee grinned slyly.

I smiled back, but "No. That's the last thing I need to see is your father having a stroke seeing you or me as bait or some other part of an unknown scheme. The idea is tempting, but we have to stay together even in our plotting."

She chugged the remaining hot chocolate including mine as if she was taking whiskey shots after a long day. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I didn't realize until now how we just haven't talked in awhile—just you and me. Maybe if we relied on each other for support, we wouldn't have to go for walks to maybe…Canada. I'll talk to Alice, and she'll let up. I think she wants to make it special for both of you."

"Dad needs to know." I shook my head. "Mom, he has to. You can't hold this resentment—it will only get worse. It doesn't have to be everyone, but Dad _needs to know._"

"Et tu, Renesmee? Et tu?" And we giggled as we ordered more hot chocolate and watched the snow howled outside.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Ashes

By the time we left the diner, the sky had dumped almost a foot of snow, and it still continued to come down in thick layers. Renesmee and I took our regular route back, and within a half a mile of home, Wolf Jacob greeted us wagging his tail. He stopped at my feet, and without a moment's thought, he licked me from the neck to the top of my head. With shampoo, conditioner, and the amount of Jacob's saliva, I could have washed my hair. Ness giggled as Jacob licked her on the cheek.

"Nice, Jacob." I tried to remove the amount of spit from my hair. I could swear I could see him smiling.

"Jacob is happy to see us." She nuzzled him as if he was a puppy, and he loved it. **She is the only one allowed to talk or act this way to Jacob without violence.** Emmett tried to, but he ended up in another tree.

"No, Jacob doesn't act this way unless he's really happy-like they picked off another Lunarian." Jacob approached me again ready to confirm, but before he put a paw on me, "Lick me again, I'm getting you a dog collar for your birthday."

"Mom!"

"Jacob was a smart-ass to me, and I'm just returning the favor."

Jacob shook his head in defeat, and Renesmee knew when not to argue, "Never mind."

Jacob galloped through the heaps of snow just like a golden retriever with balls of snow and ice attached to his bottom fur. Seeing the wolves play, it still reminds me of dogs and how they play with each other and humans. Now for a "regular" vampire to say that would have been blasphemous; however, I knew Jacob before the words werewolf and vampire ever came into the picture, and he's still one of my best friends.

We entered the house, and Renesmee grabbed a duffle bag. "I have to help with a costume change."

The overpowering smell of wet dog almost knocked me over. The pack had hijacked our living room; twenty guys were munching on a buffet of fried chicken, roast beef, waffles, bacon, and gallons of milk, water, and juice. Their bones must be hollow. They were eating us out of house and home, and if we were humans, we would be insulted; however, for Edward and the others, it was a great distraction. Jacob and Renesmee returned, and he grabbed a plate of his own and piled his own mountain of food. Renesmee grabbed him a large glass of milk—it was practically a pitcher of milk. Edward chuckled with Seth as I sat next to them.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Enjoy your walk?"

I smiled, "I did. Got to talk to Ness. So…I assume you guys got another one?"

"The Quileute did. In Volterra, there is snow, but the Volturi is so introverted that they forget how deep the snow could get and how fast. While the pack was doing its normal runs, Jared and Quil followed footprints that would just appear out of nothing. They continued until the steps stopped and attacked from the sides. Our Italian friend didn't have a chance."

**Seven Lunarians got caught in snow storm**

**One was stuck, and he was fatally deformed.**

"The priestess curse is a bitch, huh?"

"One of our advantages is we know the territory, and they don't."

Garrett tapped on Edward's shoulder and pushed Tommy, one of the younger of the pack to the other side of the couch for himself and Kate. "That's how we got the Brits. Those Redcoats had no idea about the wilderness, and they were stupid enough to keep wearing those bull-eyes to pick them off."

Jasper flicked his ear as he took the arm of the couch, "It wasn't that easy when we fought you, Yankees. You were in our territory for the majority of the time, and you were `picked off' just as easily as the British."

"But you lost."

Jasper didn't reply, but the question was there. "Why don't vampires and others fight in the wars?" I asked.

Jasper regained his composure, "To us, the fight is frivolous. No matter what they thought could kill us, it would never do the job. After the change, I didn't care about North or South, I cared about my next meal and my loyalty to the coven. Human events don't mean much to us at times, because it doesn't affect our lives."

"However," Eleazar countered, "in every war, there are vampires that choose sides—some for country dignity, but they fight in wars to feast. The major wars—Greeks and Romans, World War I, World War II—were the easiest to join the fight, because each side had so many casualties that one extra body didn't matter. Ironically, I never knew any of us going to the concentration camps and attacking them. I guess even the most bloodthirsty of our kind can be more compassionate than Hitler ever was."

"I was an accident," Garrett continued. "The vampire who changed me didn't plan it. He just left enough blood for me to convert. Who knows how many vampires there are today, because a vampire didn't finish the job."

"Either way, they have to cut off their families and friends," Samantha, the only true human of the group added, "Whether they're dead or changed, they cut every tie and leave loved ones behind. That just seems cold. I don't know if I could do it."

I agreed with her, "I didn't. Actually," I glared at Jacob, " I didn't have much of a choice. Once my father found out I was home and Jacob was a wolf, my leaving was pretty much moot. I know we'll have to leave someday; however, with Renesmee, you, the pack, and my family, both human and vampire, I didn't have sever ties. It's awkward around my friends and family who don't know. I can't act like myself completely; I have to shield myself from exposure. It's our curse to some degree."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Curse?" I know, I know—I didn't care about the consequences then, but after almost eight years, I can be able to reflect.

"I guess every kind has vulnerabilities that could be considered a curse. As humans, it was the belief that nothing could stop us or hurt us. We didn't realize how every thing we were in contact with could be life-threatening." Edward smiled thinking about himself. "Now as a vampire, we know, in most cases, we can't be stopped or killed, and without an end, we work extra hard to appreciate today and not worry about a thousand years from now. And the Quileute…"

Jacob gulped the last of his milk and swiped the remains on his sleeve. "We isolate ourselves, so we aren't exposed either. The pack will live longer than most of our tribe. As long as we shape-shift, we'll, for the most part, stay the same. This is the first time in our history that the entire tribe knows about the pack, and this was difficult for all of us. We've been treated normally for the most, but there are others who are envious, jealous, spiteful, and even scared. There are people in our tribe that fear us—afraid we'll get angry, change, and smash like the Hulk, and that's our curse."

It's strange. During our most troubling times, we bond the most. We are at our deepest—in our beliefs, reflections, and emotions. I guess I didn't realize this as much when I was younger, but this wasn't a celebration—it was more of a debriefing. It's sad to say all of us including the younger in the pack have burned away our innocence and the remnants are just like our new dead Lunarian, snow ashes.


	14. Chapter 14: Lunch with the Ladies

March 15, 2015

Beware the Ides of March—Phooey! I "bewared" every day since we had our import Italian mafia.

March is a crapshoot; it could be a foot of snow, thunderstorms, or a hint of spring. Today is that hint of spring. The sky is still cloudy, but there are flecks of sunlight that peek in and out, and it's the time when we can finally be outside without looking conspicuous.

Leah was here for a visit from Chicago. She and her husband were expecting their first child, and I was thrilled for them. Leah had seemed lost here, but every since she imprinted, she doesn't have the "I hate the world and everyone in it" look. She came home to tell her Mom and Seth, but she was concerned about shift-shaping and pregnancy and the Lunarians, especially when it came to her little brother. Sue decided to have an outside-gathering on her porch.

"I am so glad to get out of the house!" Rose's heels started to sink in the grass, and she refused to take them off. "The stench was giving me an imaginary headache!" We smiled as we carried some snacks.

"Rose, I know you're a tad miffed," Esme put a hand on her shoulder, "but it won't be forever."

"God, it feels like it!" All of us, Cullen girls, had to laugh, even Renesmee, because it was true. I hoped this gathering would take off some of the anxiety of all of us due to the Lunarian population.

Esme, Rose, Alice, and Samantha helped getting the table, while Ness and I spent time with Charlie. Charlie reclined in his favorite chair and insisted his granddaughter sit on his lap. This is so wrong, but he teased that his granddaughter was eight years old and should be able to sit on Grandpa's lap.

"Grandpa, really?" Charlie without a moment's hesitation stood up and Nessie fell on her ass. "Grandpa!?"

Charlie smirked, "You're right. You're a **big girl** now." After the full reveal, it's weird how Dad has just assumed everything was like this since the beginning. Now, he was a full powered smart-ass, which the majority of us appreciated.

"Very funny, Grandpa." She wasn't mad. She just shook her head and landed on the couch.

Charlie re-reclined, "So how you guys doing?"

"Fine."

"Sore."

"Dad, we still have six Lunarians still out there. We're hoping that Caius and his bodyguards don't show up, because we would be, well, screwed."

"Enjoy yourselves today. I'm not missing the wedding of my granddaughter. You'll have everything in control by May."

This isn't Charlie. He's the worry-freak. "You're awfully chipper today, Dad. I guess it's good that you're going to be a granddad again."

"I'm not going to ruin today or Sue's mood today. This means so much to her. Leah hasn't been here for months, and she's only staying for a couple of days." Now, I understand—he's whipped. After Dad did his pleasantries, he grabbed his coat and started walking, well, to Cullen territory.

We fed yesterday, so we didn't have any issues. We now tend to feed every other day instead of once a week. On the table was a strange pink porcelain pitcher with a reddish liquid inside. Was it—

"Drink up, ladies." Sue gave the rest plates. "Fresh deer blood—we made sure it was at body temperature. I thought it would be nice for you to have some kind of eating experience." That's why I love Sue.

We—I haven't had Blood from a Cup, since I was human. Esme poured each of us a serving, and I will tell you I couldn't express the body language from my family. My family had a combination of awkwardness, thankfulness, and weirdness—like "We're going to drink blood in _front_ of the humans and the werewolves.

After the initial first cup, things returned to normal. Sue rubbed Leah's belly, "Mom!?"

"Get used to it," I said without much emotion. "They do it all the time. It's a beacon for women who like babies."

Leah picked off her mother's hand and twirled her noodles with her fork, "So if I phase, I won't hurt the baby?"

"No, this is natural for Quileute women. Given, there haven't been many women, who have been part of the pack, but it has happened and everything ended up okay."

Leah dropped her fork. "I'm having such a wonderful life now, and I just want to make sure the baby is safe. Are there side effects—like being born with fur?"

Sue smiled. "No, the Quileute people are human first. Alike Bella, your body will have different defense mechanisms than a regular pregnancy. Your cravings could be odd—like maybe an animal not found in Illinois. The skin around the baby may seem stronger, because the baby has created his own force field from harm. The baby finds a way to survive."

Leah started to pick up her fork again, but immediately dropped it. She held her stomach for a second, then jumped, phased, and attacked—the Lunarian who was right behind her. Her mouth had clamped on the Lunarian's neck—decapitating the Italian; however, her body, which kept the vampire still, started to burn as he did. Her white and gray fur was singed, and her paws oozed steam. She howled not in pain, but in communication with the pack.

Stunned, none of us moved from the table. If Leah didn't act, the Lunarian could have killed not only Leah but us too. It felt like seconds when Seth and Jacob sprinted to the left of us, and Edward and Leah's husband from the right. Her husband held Leah and consoling her as Seth came and nudged her.

Her mother went from calm, collective, and cool to petrified, panicked, and pretty pissed off. Sue directed her question to her daughter, "HHHoow did you know he was there?"

Edward stifled a giggle, because he had to translate. "She said the baby told her, `That's not Daddy.'"

I had to respond. Dad wasn't here for his sarcastic comeback. "I guess we now know what the baby's superpower is."

**Six Lunarians were ease dropping at lunch**

**One upset the baby, and he was munched.**


End file.
